Rules
Competitions & Votes Cheating In Competitions: If a houseguest cheat in a competition either by editing their score, helping somebody else or recieving help, they will be removed from the game. Failure To Submit In Competitions: If a houseguest fail to submit in a competition before the deadline pass, they will recieve a strike. Houseguests who know they will be unable to submit can avoid strikes by letting the hosts know they won't be able to submit, however if somebody keeps doing this often, the hosts may give out a warning and possibly strikes. Failure To Submit Votes: If a houseguest fail to submit in a vote during eviction, they will recieve a strike. Submitting Screenshots Of Your Scores: A houseguest must submit a screenshot that includes the time and date. Unless otherwise specified, their first submission is their final submission. Submitting Late: If a houseguest submits a score in a competition or a vote after the deadline has already passed, the score/vote will not count, but they may avoid a strike. HOH Failing To Submit Nominations: If the Head of Household fails to submit nominations, they will become a nominee themselves and the runner up in the Head of Household competition will instead become HOH. POV Failing To Submit In Time: If the Power of Veto Winner fails to submit whether or not they are using the Power of Veto, it will go unused and they will receive a strike. 3 Strikes: If somebody recieves 3 strikes, they will be removed from the game. Screenshots/Recordings Screenshots Of Conversations/Diary Rooms: If a houseguest sends a screenshot of a conversation or from their diary room, they will recieve one strike, they will not be allowed to take part in the next two competitions they are supposed to play in and they will recieve a formal warning about how doing so again will get them removed from the game. Recording Of Voice/Video Chats: If a houseguest records a voice/video chat and shares it, they will be removed from the game. Deleting Messages In Your Diary Room: If a houseguest delete a message in their diary room, they will receive a warning. A strike for the second time and removal for the third time. This only apply to the Diary Room as we need your submissions/votes to be final. Finale Speeches and Voting Finalists: There may only be two people in the finale and one winner. The two finalists has to write a final speech before the jury is allowed to ask their questions. Closing statements are optional. Jury Vote: The final vote opens after both finalists have replied to all jury question unless a time limit has passed. All jurors has to vote for one of the two individuals in the final two. If a juror does not submit a vote, whoever was evicted before the jury votes instead, the person who did not submit may hurt their chances at returning in future seasons unless they have a good reason. Behaviour Behaviour: While we understand that the game sometimes get personal and feelings can get hurt, there are certain lines that may not be crossed. Insults towards sexual orientation, gender, religion, race, mental disorders, disabilities etc. will lead to at least a warning and could lead to other punishments, depending on how severe and what the hosts feel is right. Sexually Explicit Content: Posting/sharing things like porn or other sexually explicit content in any of the game chats, groups or on the wiki will be punished either by a strike in-game, removal from the game or a ban from the org. Outside Interference Viewing Lounge Interference: If somebody from the viewing lounge interfere with the game by sharing information and helping players in the game, they will be removed from the viewing lounge. If this happens again more than once, they may risk getting banned from our facebook groups and from playing in future seasons. Evicted Players Inferference: Evicted players who does not make the jury joins the viewing lounge and the same rules counts for them as anyone else from the viewing lounge. Jury Interference: Once you are evicted, you are out of the game, even if you are on the jury. If a jury member interferes with the game after being voted out, they may risk losing their jury spot.